Step up - babysitting club
by my daydream world
Summary: Tyler has the babysit at the same time as dance practice


**A random story I come up with years ago when I first watched the film. I do have to apologise if I got anything wrong with names and things like that. I typed it out and thought I stick it on here. I of course do not own anything to do with Step Up**

"Tyler late - again" complained Nora. Tyler was always late even if he was the closest person to the studio he was always the last one in. Nora didn't know weather Tyler was doing it on proupose or of he never learn to tell the time.

"He won't be long," said Miles at once.

"How do you know?" Asked Nora,

Miles nodded towards the window and Nora looked out to see Tyler walking across the carpark with two younger kids. A boy sat on his shoulders with this arm stretched out grinning at the sky, beside him was a girl who was looking at the building in wonder. "Looks like hes babysitting..."

This wasn't a great place to watch kids. And Nora was worried how much time they were going to miss. Tyler appeared into the studio with the kids in tow. "Sorry," he mumble "Have to watch them last minute..."

"They was a meeting," said the girl rolling her eyes "I'm Camilie - are you Tyler girlfriend?"

"Shut it you." Said Tyler at once taking the boy off his shoulders much to the boys disappointed. The girl grinned at Tyler. "Now you two wait by the side alright?" They both nodded and Tyler trun to see Nora giving him a questing look.

"This is a once off," he said "I still come didn't I?"

Nora didn't know how Tyler knew these two kids but she didn't really know much about Tyler personal life. He was a foster kid apparently, spend a lot of time on the streets, been in trouble with the police before as well. She knew she could never understand him - afterall they .two very different worlds.

"Okay guys." Said Nora "Let begin..."

They were five teen minutes in when the boy got fed up and ran to jump on Tyler. He wrapped his arms around him like a monkey. "Melcolm!" Said Tyler "Really dude." Tyler freed himself from the boy "Look, this is important - go and wait over there and when I'm finished we go to McDonald - alright?"

"Yeah," cheered Melcolm

"Stay out of the way," said Tyler "Cassidy, keep can ya keep him under control?"

"Do i get paired?" Asked the girl hopefully

"Do I look made of money" Asked Tyler

The girl rolled her eyes dramatically "can I at least get a milkshake at McDonald's?"

"Sure, whatever..." said Tyler. The girl smiled and led the boy to the edge of the studio and they started to make up a game.

"Bireng children now are we?" Asked Nora she ment it as a it didn't seem Tyler took one.

"Thought you wanna dance," said Tyler defensively . "Melcolm, is just hyperactive that's all - he won't do that again do that again..."

Tyler was right about that. They manged the session without anymore interruptions. But as soon as they were done the boy was back climbing on Tyler again "Can we go now?" He asked "Please!"

"Okay," said Tyler lifting the boy on to his shoulders "Cassidy come on." He called he trun to Nora."See you tomorrow," with that he was out of the door with the boy chanting McDonald as he they went.

Nora caught up with them quickly. It was quite easy the three of them were walking down the side of the street and she had her car. "Do you want a lifted?" She asked

"Have you even eaten a Big Mac before?" Asked Tyler

"A few years ago." Said Nora "Do you want a ride or not?:

Tyler looked would say no but the girl looked inside the car. "I like you car," she said "It's cosy." Sge turned to Tyler "Please Tyler,"

The boy joined in now chanting "Car, car, car, car..."

"Fine," said Tyler opening the back door and letting the children get in "Seatbelts," said before getting into the passenger side of the car. "Do you know where your going?" He asked

"Yes," said Nora at once. She knew roughtly where to go but she wanted to prove herself to Tyler that she knew the way there without help. It might be a little childish but she didn't care.

Joining the journey the girl was talking non stop. "I liked your dance," she said "I think they needs to be more flips though, flips are cool..."

"I' that in mind," said Nora

:Me and Tyler dance in the garden." Said the girl "He teaches me cool moves. I tried to show them to girls at school - I don't think they understand hip hop,"

Tyler turn away in his seat "Are they giving you a hard time?" He asked

"No, they just don't like my dancing," she said. "Do you think I'll be allowed to do dance club after school?"

"I don't know," said Tyler "Is it free?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Surly they can used thta the social worker give them. It can't be that much...or I could get a job doing something..."

"Well don't ask me," said Tyler "Ask went we get back."

Nora didn't know what to say. "Is they dance program at your school?" She asked "Thoese are normally free."

Tyler laugh at that and the girl shook her head "We got nothing like that at school," she said "But they in one in the community centre..."

"Well find out how much it will cost first." Advise Tyler "Then asked, they are more likely let you of they know all the boring stuff right away..." thr girl nodded her head.

"MCDONALD," shouted thr boy as they enter the parking lot of the restaurant.

Nora parker the car. "Are you coming too?" Asked the girl

Nora didn want to say no so she agrees after all it wasn't very often she had fast food.

They walked in and order the food and then sat down. "So are you getting paued for babysitting?" Asked Nora

Tyler shook his head "Nah," he said "someone has to do it, and it only for a few hours..."

"We haven't got much money," said the Girl "I wanna get a job but everyone says I am too young."

"I think they may be right," said Nora

"If I get a job now then by the time I am Tyler age i won't need to do stupid stuff..." said the girl "And when I get out of care I will have done money saved up.. "

"People with money are just as stupid than people without," commented Tyler

Nora guessed that the three people she was with were foster siblings but thought it best not to bring it up. She couldn't comment about not having much money because she never been in that situation. She knew she was lucky but she didn't know how much

After they had finished Nora got back in her car. Tyler said they lived around the corner so they wer going to walk. "You know," said Nora "If you have too you can bring them again. And Cassidy can come by after school and learn some moves. I could give her some pointers for free until she gets into a dance class..."

Tyler nodded his head but didn't say anything. Tyler wasn't one for words but finally he said "Naybe we can hang out without dance or babysitting?"

"That's sounds good," said Nora "Aee you tommorw - don't be late,"


End file.
